1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical instruments and, more particularly, to an endoscope.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,965 discloses a flexible endoscope with two articulated lengths. U.K. patent application No. 2130885 discloses a flexible distal end portion for an endoscope. The end portion is made from plastic material with vertebrae connected by an elongate member or spine. U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,588 discloses an endoscope with wire sheaths made as solid tubes from a superelastic alloy material. Endoscopes are also known in the art which comprise an active deflection section and a passive deflection section.